Aren't we even yet?
by AmyHale
Summary: Angst/kind of fluffy Addek post prom, Addison confronted Derek though.
1. Chapter 1

"Now I understand." she said, and when he looked up he pretended for the sake of both of them not to know what she was referring to.

"Really? What?"

"I understand how you feel when a person you trust, respect – love – cheats on you. I get the 'I look at you and I feel nauseous' thing now. Completely."

He looked away, sheepishly, and instantly hid the pain her sentence had caused him. He had no right to feel hurt. She had it though to throw it all in his face.

"So you feel nauseous thinking about me?" he couldn't believe he'd said those killers words to her once.

Her hand rustled in the air, hitting his cheek hard. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. This time, he raised his eyes. He stood up, in a sudden movement, and pushed her against the wall in a passionate kiss.

_**x**_

"Where are you going?" he sat up, grabbing his boxers and putting them on as Addison covered herself with the sheets and picked up her clothes from the floor.

"I... I have a flight to catch." she said in a low tone, but not exactly whispering. It was the same one he had before.

"I don't want you to go. Please don't leave."

"Derek." she buttoned up her blouse. "Aren't we even yet? I think we are. I cheated on you and I had a relationship with another person. You had a relationship with Meredith and you cheated on me. I think we are. Even."

"Please don't go." Derek repeated, desperately.

She shook her head and moved towards the door.

"I'll kill myself, okay? If you go, if you go I kill myself!" he screamed in the last attempt to make her stay a little longer. "Addison, I love you!"

The disgusted look she gave him was almost enough to make him want to _really_ commit suicide.

_**x**_

She sighed heavily and walked to the bed, shivering in her light jacket. She slipped under the sheets and snuggled against him, looking him in his eyes when he woke up.

"Jeez Derek, I can smell the liquor everywhere." she never liked when he drank.

Derek blinked.

She didn't go.

"You didn't go."

"I just couldn't. Not without listening to you first. Because you wanted to talk, didn't you?"

"Yep." he said, holding her tight.

"I'm not talking to you while you're drunk though."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Derek." she called him softly, placing a little kiss on his lips. "We'll talk in the morning, if you don't mind. And let go of me, I'm still mad at you like hell."

"Tell me just... if you're gonna throw it in my face in the future."

"Are you gonna do it? About Mark?"

"No. Never."

"I think I will, sometimes."

"Oh. It's okay. I deserve it."

"I deserved it too Derek."

"No, Addie – you tried."

"I tried." she sighed. "It didn't work out well, did it Derek?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sleep now."

"Can I just hold-"

"SLEEP now!"

**A/N: I didn't mean to end it like that, but this ff REALLY wrote itself when I wasn't looking :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You wanted part two, I'm giving you part two :) Thank you all for your amazing reviews, they really made my day!**

"We're even now, like you said, so now we can start again."

She woke up next morning with him whispering those words in her ear, touching her hair softly, _caring_.

For a whole sixty seconds, she thought it was a dream.

"Derek..."

"What, babe? I'm here."

"Who are you, where did McDreamy go?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"I can be McDreamy, if you want." he replied.

"Nope, I want Derek." she drew neared to him.

"Well, is Addison still mad at McAss-Derek?"

"Mm-mm" she moved back a little, and he captured her in his arms.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. You'll forgive me one day, and we'll be happy again."

"Stop it now Derek. I **don't want** to talk about this _ever_ again. No talking about cheating, or Seattle, or _Meredith Grey_. You want to stay with me? We'll move back to New York." she looked at him firmly.

"Why New York?" Derek argued. "Mark's in New York. _I_ have bad memories there. Why not a new place? We'll start a fresh."

"Fine." she sighed. "A new place."

_**x**_

"Honey? I'm home!" he called, shaking the rain's drops from his raincoat.

She came running down the stairs, a happy huge smile on her face, her red hair loose on her shoulders. She was holding a white stick in her hand, and she threw it at him in joy, giggling.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, as he slowly looked down at it, his movements all slow form the shock.

"You're, you're pregnant!" he repeated, staring at her for a while before picking her up making her twirl in the air.

"We're having a baby, Derek. Can you believe it?" she said.

"I want a baby girl. A girl who looks all like you."

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short. I didn't want to ruin it by writing a lot of things, but I promise that if I have other ideas, I'll write more :) For now, it's a two-shots!**


End file.
